


Kō‘eha‘eha i ka lā, wela i ka pō

by Zolac_no_Miko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That's great,” Danny replied, “I'm deeply impressed by the architectural wisdom of your ancestors, only it's <i>still too freaking hot in here</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kō‘eha‘eha i ka lā, wela i ka pō

**Author's Note:**

  * For [17 pansies (17pansies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/17pansies/gifts).



> **Warnings:** Nudity? Sexy behavior? The word "fuck?" No spoilers whatsoever.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters in this story are © CBS Broadcasting Inc. All content is fictional and for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** I wrote this several days ago as a birthday present for the lovely [17pansies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/17pansies); she asked me for schmoop and gave me the prompt "heat". Hopefully she doesn't mind sharing her present. ;)
> 
> Un-beta'd.

“Tell me again why there's no air conditioning in this house?” Danny complained. Danny was sprawled on top of the sheets, clad only in his boxer-briefs, trying to beat the heat. Ugh. Summer in Honolulu was _horrible_.

He lolled his head to glare accusingly at Steve, hovering in the doorway to their bedroom. He watched Steve's eyes track over his bare chest and thighs. “We don't need air conditioning,” Steve insisted in his most annoying I'm-being-reasonable-what's-wrong-with-you voice. “It's only eighty-nine degrees, it never really gets any hotter than this. And this is an old house, it's designed to let the breeze flow through it to keep it cool.”

“That's great,” Danny replied, “I'm deeply impressed by the architectural wisdom of your ancestors, only it's _still too freaking hot in here_.”

“Come off it, Danny, I know it gets hotter than this in Jersey,” Steve pointed out. He stepped into the room, pulling off his tank top and tugging at the ties on his board shorts, his gaze still firmly fixed on Danny's chest.

“This is true,” Danny agreed, “but in Jersey, _we had air conditioning._ ”

Steve rolled his eyes. “What would it take to get you to stop complaining for five minutes?” He kicked his board shorts off, tossed his clothes into the hamper.

Danny considered. “You'd have to get me to stop talking for five minutes,” he admitted blithely.

“Guess I'll have to find another use for your mouth,” Steve growled, and crawled on top of Danny, sucking kisses into his collarbone.

Danny squirmed, shoving with both hands. “Augh, no, get off! Get, shoo, go away!”

Steve rolled off of him, looking confused. “Danny?”

Danny resumed his sprawl, carefully arranging his arms and legs so he wasn't touching any skin whatsoever, Steve's or his own. “ _Too. Hot_ ,” Danny reiterated, hoping that if he used one-syllable words Steve would comprehend them. “I've got enough of my own body heat, I don't need any of yours. No touchy. No sex.”

“...No sex?” Steve sounded like he didn't understand the meaning of the words.

“No sex,” Danny repeated. After a few moments of silence, he flopped his head over to look at Steve. Steve was pouting. “No,” Danny said. “No. Puppy eyes are not going to work. Give it up. It's not going to happen. Tragic, I know. Deal with it.”

Steve kept pouting, so Danny turned his head to face the ceiling and closed his eyes. After a minute, he felt Steve get up from the bed, heard him cross the room and go into the bathroom. The shower went on. _What the actual fuck_ , thought Danny. That's about as far as that thought went. It was too hot to have thoughts. “Ugh,” said Danny.

Danny dozed for a bit, rousing when he heard the water go off. He opened his eyes and tipped his chin down to see Steve come out of the bathroom, naked and doing a half-assed job of toweling off. “Did you just take a shower for no reason? Was that an angry shower?”

“It was a cold shower,” Steve said, and jumped back on the bed, plastering himself to Danny.

Steve was cold and slightly damp. Danny yelped, then moaned, curling into him; Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and tangled their ankles together. Danny hummed happily; Steve was deliciously cool. It was _glorious_.

Steve pressed chill lips to Danny's temple. “Better?” he murmured.

Danny smiled against Steve's neck. “Much, thank you. ...Don't let anyone tell you you're not a romantic.”

“I try.” Steve stroked a cool hand up and down Danny's arm. “...So, now sex?”

Danny rolled his eyes so hard he was pretty sure he strained his optic nerve. “I take it back,” he huffed, but even as he spoke he was flipping them and leaning in for a dirty, hungry kiss, and maybe Steve's smile against his lips was a smug one but, well, fuck it.

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates to "uncomfortably hot in the sun, heat of passion in the night."


End file.
